The Lingering Fragrance
by ChihiroAyasato
Summary: A one-shot of just one of the many ways that Diego and Mia could have met. Mia's first day at the office doesn't turn out the way she thought it would be. Things are about to get worse though, much worse.


Hi, Moon here! I just wanted to quickly let everyone know that I by no means own Phoenix Wright or any of its characters. This is my first attempt at a Miego fanfic. (Yes, I finally decided to write one after being obsessed with them for so long…) I apologise if any of the characters do not fit with their personalities. This is my own view of them from the games.

Please enjoy!

* * *

"Perfect, just perfect. It's only lunchbreak and I've already humiliated myself by mixing up the victim's photos TWICE, AND I've forgotten my purse!"

She clutched her head and massaged her temples in an attempt to make the growing ache in her head die down, not knowing how much worse her first day as a defence attorney could become. It didn't seem to work.

With a sigh, she slouched in her sitting position upon her work table and scanned the office. Mia was aware that she was alone; everyone else had left either to purchase their lunch or rest outside in the fresh air. So far, she hadn't come across a single work partner that seemed thoroughly interested in doing their job properly. She let her thoughts wonder astray; maybe proving herself worthy to her boss wouldn't be so hard after all…  
That's when she first heard his voice.

"What's this little kitten doing in a lion's den all by herself?"

She positively jumped off from where she was sitting at the cocky remark that had just shot out at her like a stray bullet. Mia turned her head sharply to stare at a dark skinned man with wild black hair who was leaning by the doorway.

He wore bright red shirt and striped vest, including two dark bands at the curve of his arms with matching trousers, and a neat black tie positioned near his collarbone.

She flushed at being caught sitting with probably a dazed look on her own desk.

However, it wasn't the way he dressed that rendered her speechless, it was his eyes. Dark, hazel brown eyes that held her gaze with such curiosity…such intensity. Mia noticed a clean, white mug in his hand with steam coming out of it. Coffee, she guessed from the strong aroma it emitted.

But that didn't matter.

A total stranger had just called her _Kitten_!

"I have a name." She replied coolly. "It's Mia Fey."

"Ha…!" He gave a short bark like laugh that made her flinch. The man walked slowly towards her. "Well, I guess at the beginning of a conversation, one should always know the name of the person he is speaking to." He extended the hand holding his mug towards her. "Diego Armando."

Mia stared at him with disbelief. "What, you expect me to shake hands with your coffee mug, m-mister?" she managed sarcastically.

"No, I expect you to drink from it." He replied with a teasing grin.

Her eyes widened.  
"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe. I haven't even taken a sip yet, which I warn you, is rather unusual for someone like me," He gazed at her again with those dark brown eyes. "…Unless I'm distracted, of course."

_I-Is he HITTING on me? That's it, this day could not possibly get any worse than this._

After a moment's silence, the man continued the conversation as if the last few sentences had never been said.

"I heard that you forgot your purse."  
_Oh please… No._

"So, how about it, Kitten?" He held up his still steaming coffee mug and raised it to his lips. "Want to do lunch?"

It took all of Mia's physical strength to stop her jaw from crashing to the carpeted floor, or simply to refrain from screaming at this man to politely _go away_.

"After all," he continued. "You are the office newbie here. I think I should keep an eye out for you. Have you seen the way some guys back there look at you?"

_Yeah, you're giving me a great example of that. _She thought vehemently. No, she wasn't going to lose to him that easily. In fact, this was a perfect opportunity; she would show him that she wasn't just some vulnerable elementary school girl. Mia had worked extremely hard to get here in this office all by herself, and she will not tolerate any of this behaviour shown towards her, especially by this man that obviously has never heard of the term 'personal space'.

"Fine," she replied, pasting a sickly sweet smile on her face. "I'll go, but bear in mind, Mr. Armando that this is in no way a date."

"Ha…! I don't keep promises like that, Kitten." He motioned towards the door with his coffee mug. "Shall we?"

* * *

Well, I hope that wasn't too bad. Enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it.

_-Moon._


End file.
